


miscommunication

by minarimochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, alpha!kageyama, kageyama is stressed 24/7 ok, omega!hinata, protective!kageyama, stressTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minarimochan/pseuds/minarimochan
Summary: Suga and Kageyama come to the conclusion that Hinata is pregnant based off of his recent behavior, and that he just hasn't told his mate about it yet. Kageyama is jumping from conclusion to conclusion and Hinata isn't helping at all with his suspicious phone calls and lack of communication.Will these two idiots learn to just sit down and talk it out?





	1. behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this'll be a short multi-chapter fic (i'm thinking around 7 or 8 chapters?) the first few chapters are a little slow plot wise but it speeds up a lot around chapter 3 (also this is unbeta'd so i'm sorry for any grammatical errors;;) 
> 
> oh it's also omegaverse so uh here's some extra stuff that really isn't all that important but I guess i'll just add it to the ending notes if ur curious or something
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

Kageyama awoke with a long groan, a wave of discomfort hitting him as cool splashes of  _ something _ dripped onto his face. He squinted in an attempt to quickly put an end to the reason for waking up in such a state, only to find his mate hovering over him. A half full bottle of water was loosely being held in one hand while the other reached for one of the three spherical glass-encased plants hanging from the top of the window.

 

In all his concentration trying to reach the stupid thing, he didn’t even notice Kageyama had woken up from right under him.   
  


“Shouyou, you fucking dumbass--”

 

A yelp erupted from Hinata at the sudden noise, effectively making him drop both the water bottle and one of the encased plants. Fortunately, he caught the plant. As for the water bottle, however, he did not.

 

Kageyama laid there, still thoroughly trying to process what the hell just happened. Maybe he was just having a lucid dream or something like that. Though, he was pretty sure that even in a lucid dream, in getting splashed with water, he would wake the fuck up pretty quickly. But when he blinked, wiping his face of the excess liquid with his sleeve, and opened his eyes all the way to see Hinata seriously struggling to keep it together he soon realized that it was not a lucid dream. And he exactly knew what he both needed and wanted to do next;

 

He was going to  _ beat the shit _ out of his mate.

 

“You fucking--!”

 

He grabbed Hinata by the wrists and flipped their positions, which he found was not hard at all. Considering the drastic difference in their physical builds, that should have been a given. Though, he at least thought he would put up some sort of fight.

 

Hinata lost it the moment his back hit the mattress. Laughter resonated throughout their small bedroom as well as their portionally small apartment. Kageyama wouldn’t be surprised if they got a noise complaint once again. Tears were legitimately streaming down his mate’s entirely red face. If he wasn’t there to have witnessed the reason for all his childish happiness, he would’ve been concerned for his well being.

 

Yet that cute,  _ stupid _ , gorgeous smile that Kageyama just loved  _ so damn much _ was hint enough that he wasn’t in pain at all (or at least not in any injury-inflicted pain).

 

And despite his earlier internal declaration of war against his mate, a sudden urge of protectiveness and lust overtook him. He seriously stopped for a moment, considering kissing the shit out of him instead.

 

Eventually, the more logical side of his brain took over and decided that was probably not the best idea, considering they both had morning practice that day and he didn’t want to have to explain to their coach why they were  _ both _ late and  _ covered _ in love bites. 

 

Instead, he opted for shoving his soaked head into Hinata’s slightly revealed stomach.

 

“Aah! T-tobio, stop!” That was clearly enough to get a response back from the red-haired man, on a physical and verbal level. He returned the rough gesture by gracefully kicking Kageyama in the gut. 

 

He let out a groan once more, his grip on the other man’s wrists loosening, though not releasing them. He dropped his head on his mate’s chest, his whole upper body going slack at this point.

 

“Jeez, you got me all wet!” Hinata complained, though he didn’t try to shove the raven-haired man off of him. “And the sheets, too.”

 

“You idiot, you were the one who spilled it on me in the first place!” He felt the other man shiver, a large spot on his shirt already thoroughly soaked. “Why were you even trying to water those plants, anyway? You know you can barely reach them without standing on the bed, that’s why  _ I _ water them.”

 

“I know, but…” The redhead paused, seemingly unsure of his own motives. “I don’t know I just felt like watering them today, okay?”

 

Kageyama sat up, giving both of them enough space to throw off their wet clothing. “So you’re telling me,” he stood from the bed to rummage around their shared closet for shirts for himself and Hinata, “that you for some weird reason got up this morning -- earlier than me, which says a lot -- to water the houseplants?”

 

Hinata reddened slightly, as if his mate’s version of the story made him feel a little embarrassed. “Y-yeah! Got a problem with that?”

 

“No, not really.” His mate paused pointing to the damp mess soaking through their bed sheets. “Except when this happens as a result.”

 

The older of the two frowned as he stared at the spot, knowing well that it was his turn to do the laundry this week.  _ It’ll dry, so whatever _ .

 

Kageyama yawned as he stretched, slowly making his way to the kitchen, a certain excitable redhead tailing him as he went. A quick “oh yeah” could be heard as his partner sped past him, getting to the kitchen first. He rolled his eyes in response. The idiot must have forgotten whatever he was cooking after their morning endeavour.

 

He was met with Hinata quickly pacing around the kitchen, moving between removing slices of bacon from a pan and brewing coffee. He sighed, his previous thoughts confirmed. The shorter hummed, a small smile on his face as he he placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the counter in front of Kageyama, and went to go pour both of them a cup of coffee. His eyes widened slightly in shock.

 

“What’s this?”

 

A toothy smile appeared on the other’s face. “Just go sit and eat!”

 

Kageyama hesitated, taking a seat as told, his expression twisting into one of confusion. A mug was placed next to his meal, another right next to him. His eyes lifted to find Hinata cracking open an egg over a bowl of steaming rice, slightly struggling to carry the hot bowl across the small kitchen before sitting down next to him.

 

They sat there together in a comfortable silence, Hinata swinging his legs as they both ate.

 

“Hold on,” Kageyama spoke up, “I’m not missing some obscure holiday, or something, right?”

 

Hinata laughed in response. “No.”

 

“An anniversary?” He knew that their anniversary of being mates wasn’t for another two months, but just to be sure… Hinata just simply shook his head to indicate a no.

 

“So,” Hinata hummed in response, his face stuffed with rice. “Then why exactly have you decided to take up another one of my regular jobs?” He spoke with no other emotion except for confusion, which was entirely valid. Ever since they moved in with each other,  _ he  _ took care of breakfast, and Hinata took care of dinner. It became daily routine very quickly, and neither of them really broke it unless they went out to eat.

 

“I dunno, just felt like it?” His words came out more like a question than a statement, but Kageyama was unsure if that was on purpose or not.

 

He raised an eyebrow at him. “Like how you ‘just felt like’ watering the plants in our bedroom?”

 

“Y-yeah, I guess…” Hinata averted his gaze, becoming visibly uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading. Kageyama watched him closely as ‘uncomfortable’ slowly transitioned into ‘embarrassed’. “But so w-what? You said you had no problem with it!”

 

“I still don’t but I kinda want to know why you did all of this randomly.” He explained.

 

The shorter of the two pouted. “Do I need a reason? Am I not allowed to take care of my mate’s chores for him?” The pout turned into an innocent smile, doing just as Hinata hoped it would and distracted the man.

  
_ This man is going to be the death of me, I swear _ … Kageyama turned away from him, cheeks tinted pink, and finished up his breakfast, his partner doing the same. An hour and one unnecessarily complicated race to the shower later, the two were off to morning practice.

 

\--

 

Kageyama considers himself pretty lucky; well maybe not  _ that _ lucky, more like fortunate. Despite events that have happened in his late childhood, he’s proud to say he’s grown both mentally and physically in ways that he’s always wanted to. Not many people are able to say that with much certainty. And he could never be able to thank the people that helped him reach his full potential enough, especially a certain redhead who he’s been head-over-heels in love with since high school. 

Ever since their second of year of high school they’ve decided that they would stay by each other’s side. Even without the secondary genders influencing their relationship, everyone around them knew, without a doubt, that they were meant to be together. And after sharing nearly all of their high school and college years together, it came as no surprise to their friends when they had revealed they were now bonded mates.

Their love was incredible.

That still hasn’t changed three years later, in their third year of university.

Fortunately, thanks to the skills they’ve built during their time on their high school volleyball team, they were both offered multiple scholarships to many universities, some offers coming from the same schools. It was a difficult decision to make for the both of them; with Kageyama being the only one of the two to be scouted to highly regarded powerhouse schools and Hinata receiving better scholarships from smaller schools, it became quite overwhelming. Both wanted to incorporate their own interests as well as each other’s; all while taking in account advice from their families and friends. Ultimately, they were set on one concept; ten years from now they’ll be standing on the same side of the court at nationals. That was the one dream they’ve shared ever since they met back in junior high, and they’ve decided to share that dream together.

And with that in mind, they decided on a university that was somewhat famous for their sports teams, particularly their volleyball team. It was one of the few that sent them both a letter under a relatively good scholarship, and very close to home and their friends’ universities. And after choosing the obvious choice of living together over dorming, they were practically set up for a happy four years.

Though, of course there was a catch to it.

They were both let onto the volleyball team, through their scholarships of course. With Kageyama’s amazing talents and status of alpha, he was automatically chosen as a starting player for all their official matches. Hinata was not so lucky.

He was known to do amazing things with his build up experience, hell that was the whole reason they sent him a letter in the first place. But that didn’t take away from the fact that he was still shorter than the average college player and he was an omega. Between him and a whole selection of relatively good tall alphas, he was always shoved to the side. Though, it wasn’t as if he was shoved off the court entirely. He was always allowed to play in the practice matches, and had his moments with Kageyama in professional games.

Kageyama was never okay with this, and sometimes even blamed himself that his partner didn’t have the chance to shine on the court like he did in high school (since he was the one who suggested this university in the first place). But the omega always brushed him off, telling him it was fine, since they were still on the way to living the dream they both shared.

The alpha still doubts his excuses. After all, he’s seen the way the frustration eats at him on the sidelines of their official matches. Clenching his fists, huge, unreadable eyes following the ball as if it would come to him at any moment and he’d be ready. But Kageyama doesn’t bring it up for the sake of his mate.

But when all's said and done, he can’t help but honestly say that he’s content with the little life they’ve built together. He knows for a fact Hinata’s more than happy already, and that on it’s own is enough to calm his worries.

But lately, there’s been something seriously bothering him…

“I don’t really get it, Suga,” Kageyama reiterates for probably the tenth time that evening. He leans his hands on the marble counter in front of him as he speaks, a little sigh escaping his lips.

The whole former Karasuno volleyball team had come over to Suga and Daichi’s place for their monthly meet up. It was already spring break, which granted each member a more available schedule, and coincidentally opened up their weekend to go and visit their seniors and their very young daughter. So far, they had spent the whole day doing nothing much but chatting about their lives and catching up. It was already around 5 pm when Kageyama excused himself to help Suga make dinner, when in fact he had a very important matter to talk to him about.

“I mean, every time I ask him about it, he just pushes it off, saying he just ‘felt like it’!” Suga hummed at his use of air quotes. “But I know him, he’d never clean up the whole apartment on his own just because he feels like it!”

His senior nearly lets out a laugh at the confused face his junior is making, but holds back. Despite how dense his junior is, he definitely takes notice of this. “What?”

Giving up, Suga stifles a laugh behind his hand. “N-nothing! Nothing at all.” Kageyama shoots him a half-assed glare as the other waved his hand in dismissiveness. “It’s just, well, don’t you think you’re just overthinking it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what’s so wrong with wanting to clean up more? I know what Hinata’s like too, but you two are growing up after all. Maybe he’s just trying to be more responsible?” The younger alpha let out a genuine laugh in response to the suggestion.

“Yeah right. He’s just about as responsible as his teenage sister.” Suga made a small comment about how that was such an insult; Natsu was much more responsible than  _ that  _ \-- which got them both laughing aloud. After calming down a bit, the alpha added, “but it’s not  _ just _ cleaning up, you know. Like he’s been taking care of breakfast and dinner all by himself lately… And he’s been oddly emotional over everything, and has been collecting a bunch of stuffed animals.”

“Really?” Suga raises an eyebrow at him in question. “I mean, based off of the emotional thing and collecting stuffed animals, I’d assume this just means he’s close to having his next heat…”

“But that’s the thing, his last heat was just two weeks ago!” Kageyama sighs, looking over at his senior who was currently making something for dinner. “I’m sorry about all this it’s just that none of this was making sense to me and since you’re also an omega, I just figured you know what’s going on…”

“Oh, it’s okay, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind helping you and the rest of team out about this stuff.” the older man hums a tune as he takes a wooden spoon out of the pot and turns off the stove. He places the spoon into the sink and turns around to face the alpha, leaning back against the counter. “So, is that all that’s been going on? With Hinata’s habits, I mean.”

Kageyama stops for a moment to think. “Well, that’s basically the gist of it. Of course, there’s also the fact that he has the weirdest food cravings -- though that’s nothing new, i guess -- and spends a lot of time in the bathroom in the morning.” There’s another moment of silence, Suga watching as Kageyama tries to remember if there was anything else. “Oh, and he’s been getting really tired lately. Like during practice and all. He almost passed out during one of the practice matches! Good thing one of the other omegas caught on in time…”

He’s met with a paled Suga when he looks up from the spot he’s been staring at on the floor. Something suddenly awoke inside him -- some sort of alarm going off that something was very wrong. “What is it?” He questioned, voice coming out timidlly.

Suga was quiet for a moment, looking back and forth between the alpha in front of him and the door to the living room to the right. “I…” The nervousness of his voice made Kageyama extremely uncomfortable. “I can’t say that I’m completely right, but, um… There is a chance that…”

“Suga, please,” he begged, hoping that the omega was just joking around.

“Just…” Suga averted his gaze for a moment, unsure of what to say next. He looked back at the alpha with a concerned expression, his tone uncharacteristically serious and scary. “Have you two  _ done it  _ lately…?”

“D-done it?” Kageyama blushed at the implications, but answered honestly. “Y-yeah, during his last heat I think? Wh-why?” Suga paled even more -- as if that was even possible at this point -- as he played with the hem of his sweater. The nervous looks he sent Kageyama did nothing to help ease his anxiety over the situation.

“Listen, Kageyama,” he started, the seriousness of his tone nearly scaring the alpha. “I really don’t know if this is the case or not but… I have a strong feeling that Hinata is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I hope u liked this chapter!! I know mostly fluff for now but it gets more interesting next chapter!
> 
> anyways here's some of that omegaverse stuff I was talking about in the beginning:  
> \- alpha/beta/omega is known as secondary gender  
> \- alpha/omega relationships are most common (population is 45% alpha, 35% omega, and 20% beta)  
> \- omegas and betas can have kids, but alphas can't regardless of primary gender  
> \- mated = married in this case and usually you are mated between the ages of 20 and 25 (whether or not u actually stay with that person your whole life is really up to u)  
> \- huband/wife refers to primary gender (yknow like our society)  
> \- mom/dad refers to who physically carried the child (mom = carried the child, dad = didn't carry the child)
> 
> thats all i have for now! i planning on updating every other day (depending on how many people are reading I guess) goodbye for now!


	2. explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to Kageyama and Hinata's backgrounds. Mostly just a fluff filler chapter so I could go into more detail with what got them to this point in life.

“ _Bring it to me, Kageyama!”_

 

At that call, his body acts on instinct, immediately locking his gaze on a particularly bright head of orange hair and sets the ball in his direction.

 

Time slows down as he watches the man’s palm connect with the ball. His form has improved over the years of constant practice. His body was toned, but nearly not as much as his own.

 

The sound of the ball hitting the edge of the court brings him back to his senses. He looks back to his lover and time slows once more as they make eye contact, a contagious smile on his face.

 

There’s a shine in his warm, chocolate brown eyes. A glimmer of hope, of success, of happiness, of youth… He wants to reach out and touch his cheek. To feel his smile and hear the small laugh that would escape his pretty lips when he wraps his arms around him. And in that very moment, he feels as if they’re both seventeen again, celebrating another point that declares their team the winners when--

 

“Hinata! Kageyama!”

 

And the memories fade back to the present. Kageyama stands there, his right arm outstretched in front of him towards his mate, as if he was about to pat him on the head for doing a good job. He’s frozen in place, and the whole room goes quiet.

 

“Hinata, get back to practicing with the other omegas!” Hinata dropped his head in slight embarrassment and followed the order quickly. The coach sighed heavily, walking over to Kageyama, pointing a finger in his face. “And you!” Kageyama flinched at the volume of his voice. ”Get back to work. There’s a very important game in less than a week, and as a starting player, I need you to get it together and focus on the game.” With that, the coach walked away to the sidelines, the other members resuming their usual activities.

 

Kageyama sighed, jogging over to the other regular starting players -- all of which were alphas.

 

He sighed.

 

He’s never cared much about secondary gender and all that. It was useless to him, especially when it came to volleyball. He never believed in “fulfilling the duties of your secondary gender” crap. Biologically, he supposed there was no denying it; alphas were generally stronger compared to omegas. But that had nothing to do with finding your passion in life. Especially in a sport where technique and experience are most important, everyone should be equally qualified, shouldn’t they? Just because you’re an omega, that shouldn’t limit you to being school teachers or office workers, or really just any job that involved minimal labor!

 

Thus, this was the very reason behind why he’s feeling pissed.

 

Yes, they were both accepted to a semi-powerhouse school under scholarships. _Yes_ , that would also mean they could continue their fight to nationals on the same side of the court. But that all meant nothing if his mate wouldn’t be able to _literally_ fight next to him on the court!

 

He understood that they needed the most powerful players to advance to nationals -- by that, they mean powerful _alphas_ \-- which already puts Hinata at a disadvantage, but seriously!? With the amount of time he’s spent on the sidelines during official matches, they might as well just use him as a bench warmer at this point!

 

This doesn’t just stop at his mate. The same is true for the other omegas on the team, albeit there are only two others. But that doesn’t make the situation any less frustrating and difficult for him to comprehend! I mean why did they even offer them the spots on the team if there’s nothing really here for them after all?

 

Hinata laughed when he explained this all to him. “I don’t mind, you know.”

 

“Well, you should mind! You’re just as crazy about volleyball as I am!”

 

Another laugh, but this time it sounds much more emotional than the previous one. “It’s fine, you idiot. As long as I’m playing volleyball with you, I’m okay.” The sky is a fiery gradient, a mixture of orange and yellow, reflecting off of the greenery in the park as the sun sets over the horizon. Hinata grunts as he dives to receive one of Kageyama’s spikes. “And besides, coach lets me participate in the practice matches all the time! Even if it’s not during the official games, at least we still get do our ‘freak combo’.” His sunshine-like smile instantly drains the alpha of most of his annoyance. He’s not 100% sure he believes the omega, but he’s willing to take his word for it.

 

Hinata throws the ball up into the air, running forward a bit before jumping up and hitting the ball with all his might. His form was nearly perfect, and Kageyama was close to admitting that he was almost impressed. Of course that is until--

 

_Bam_.

 

The ball slammed into his forehead, sending him falling to the dirt beneath him. _Ouch_.

 

Despite all his prior experience and improvements, Hinata has been known to mess up at the most random moments.

 

Kageyama swears he hears something along the lines of “ _now i’ve done it_ ” over the pounding in his head, before feeling a presence to his left apologizing profusely.

 

“--I-I-I swear it was an accident, seriously! C-come on, let me help you home and we can put ice on it! I promise I’ll clean the dishes for the rest of the week!”

 

_Ah, it’s Hinata_ , was the first thing he thought.

 

_He’s dead_ , was the second thing.

 

Despite the headache that seems to be getting worse with each second that passes, he finds that he has enough strength to pull his mate down by the collar of his shirt, their faces a mere inches apart.

 

“Pl-please don’t kill me.” Hinata’s face is as white as a ghost.

 

“You fucking. Dumbass.” And with that, the raven-haired man slammed his forehead against his mate’s.

 

It was a painful, _terrible_ decision, but somewhat worth it.

 

Hinata let out a groan at the spike of pain he instantaneously felt, dramatically falling over on his side next to his alpha.

 

Rubbing his forehead to ease some of the pain, he glared at the man in front of him, kicking his shin. “Bakeyama, you idiot! How was that payback in any way if _you_ also got hurt in the process!?”

 

“It was more to humor myself than anything.” He threw his forearm over his forehead, taking a deep breath. “Either way, you deserved that.”

 

Hinata’s glare slowly dissolved as he watched his mate rub his temples, face scrunched up in discomfort. He frowned as a wave of guilt hit him as he moved closer to the other man, an apologetic pout on his face. “I totally deserved that. Forgive me?”

 

“Dumbass.” The alpha turned his head to the left, nearly bumping his noses with the shorter omega next to him. “I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you yet.”

 

“Hey!” Kageyama smirked at the omega’s reaction, nearly letting out a laugh when the other puffed out his cheeks. Soon enough, they were both condensed to a pile of giggles at the stupidity and innocence of the situation. “Hey, hey, Tobio.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“I love you.”

 

A pause. His omega leaned forward, tilting his head upward to place a delicate kiss on his forehead. Kageyama’s body moves on it’s own in response. He takes the man’s right hand in his own, interlacing their fingers before leaning their foreheads together.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

A few minutes pass -- well maybe much more than a few minutes since it’s become very dark very fast -- before Hinata stands up, extending a hand towards his mate.

 

“Let’s go home.” He offered as Kageyama accepted the hand. “What should we have for dinner?”

 

He thought for a moment. “Pork curry.”

 

His mate brightened with a knowing smile. “With an egg on top?”

 

“Of course,” he scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. “Oh, and you are definitely doing the dishes for the rest of the week.” Hinata opened his mouth in protest, immediately being cut off as Kageyama adds, “hey, you said that you would yourself for smacking me in the head with a volleyball.”

 

The omega childishly shook the alpha’s arm with a pout. “But you said you forgive me!”

 

“Did I? I don’t remember _actually_ saying it out loud.”

 

Hinata whined, continuing to shake his mate’s arm, hoping he would eventually give in. The taller wasn’t phased by the childish complaining under him, simply shaking his head and saying ‘nope’ from time to time. If anything, if he _had_ given in, it would’ve been because of the overwhelmingly cute mess his omega was becoming.

 

Hinata stopped, soon realizing he would not win this battle. “You’re such a bully!”

 

“And you’re a dumbass.” Hinata huffed, defeated, as he started to walk back to their apartment, a certain smug alpha following in suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this chapter was originally supposed to be part of chapter 1 but then I started writing a little side story instead of following the original plot;; i'm sorry
> 
> but the next chapter picks up right where chapter 1 leaves off so no worries


	3. determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the abrupt news about Hinata weighing on his conscience, Kageyama gets the advice of his senpai about what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off Daichi and Suga's daughter is basically just Kotori from love live... i totally suck when it comes to making OCs so i'm sorry in advance;; but anyways enjoy this chapter!!!

“P-pregnant!?”

 

Suga shushed him with an alarmed expression. “N-not too loud! I told you, I’m not completely sure! Just from what you told me, it seems it could be possible!”

 

“How can you be so sure?” It was obvious that this came as a shock to Kageyama. He was now pacing around the room, eyes wide with disbelief. It looked at though he was having a hard time processing the information, let alone considering it a possible scenario.

 

“W-well, it’s not uncommon for omegas to instinctually prepare the home for the infant. Like cleaning up and baby proofing--” Suga bit his lip, debating whether or not he should continue with the facts, noting the similarities between them and Hinata’s behavior as described by his mate. “And well, they respond to many of their instinctual maternal duties in early stages l-like providing for the kids. I-In your ca-- In _many_ cases, this can range from collecting familiar items to cooking and such…”

 

Kageyama nearly choked.

 

“ _Fuck,_ now that I think about it, it all makes sense! How could it not be that!?” Kageyama asked, his voice not much lower than it was previously. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, eyes wide in shock, mumbling something the other could barely understand.

 

“Well, even if it is, you better quiet down or the whole team will hear you!” Suga threatened, effectively shutting him up and grabbing his attention once more. The omega told him to take a deep breath, and when he did, he continued, whispering. “There’s only one way to know for sure. Did you two use protection during his heat?”

 

Kageyama’s face reddened once more, seriously contemplating the truth in his head. When the silence became very obvious that he couldn’t remember, Suga nearly slapped his junior on the head. “How can you not remember!?” He yelled in a whisper.

 

“I-I don’t know! I barely remember! I mean, I came home early the first day of his heat because Hinata texted me about it, and I _think_ we did it with protection, but we also _did it_ every other day of his heat, and now its--!” He blabbered on, confusing himself more than the omega in front of him.

 

“Alright, alright, calm down now. Passing out would be the least helpful thing right now.” Suga sighed deeply, putting a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Okay, let’s just say that’s the case; he is pregnant, and he hasn’t told you. Or maybe he doesn’t know himself, which may also be the case. The last thing you want to do is freak him out by ignoring him or acting differently around him, got it?” Kageyama nods. “Give it some time before you ask him about it, okay? And don’t be blunt about it, you have to be really supportive and ease into it.”

 

“A-ask him?” The alpha asks in a small voice, as if the idea was completely foreign to him.

 

“Yes, ask him! What if he remembers if you guys used protection or if he knows he’s pregnant?” He sighs. “And anyways, if he _is_ pregnant, you can’t simply reject him and _your_ baby like that! You owe it to both of them to take care of Hinata mentally and physically! Come on, Kageyama, I know you know this.”

 

“I-I-I know! It’s just that this is all a bit--”

 

“Overwhelming?” Kageyama nods again, breaking eye contact with the other man in shame. “Hey, I get it. Daichi was freaking out as much as you are right now when he found out about our little one. But you need to be the strong one for you and Hinata, because I know from experience he won’t be able to fulfill that role all the time with the baby.”

 

A little bit of hope and confidence sparks within the alpha at his senior’s words. When he looks up once more, Suga is smiling a reassuring smile at him, and with that, Kageyama feels that he’s a little more grounded than he was moments ago.

 

“Alright.” Is all Kageyama can say at first. Some of his anxiousness is beginning to disappear as he says, “thank you, Suga.”

 

“Any time.” Suga flashes another smile at him. This time it’s a bit more playful. “How does it feel knowing that you're practically a dad now?”

 

“D-dad?” A new feeling of anxiety spikes in his heart at the sudden realization. “I… I don’t know _what_ to feel…”

 

Suga lets out a laugh at that. That was exactly what Daichi had said when he had asked him the very same question three years ago.

 

“Alright, well enough of that for now. You need time to sort out your thoughts and we have thirteen hungry people out there that’ll start complaining if dinner isn’t served soon.” The omega smiles at the alpha once more. Somehow, after this whole talk, they were both feeling as if a small weight was lifted off their shoulders. “Now, I suppose we should call the others--”

 

“Mama!” A small, squeaky voice could be heard as the door to the living room was swung open. A young girl with muted brown hair came running through, right into the arms of Suga, who lifted her up to sit on his waist. “Mama, mama, look! Look what Hina-chan and Yachi-chan did to my hair!”

 

True to her word, her hair looked absolutely adorable. Her hair was done into two braids, one side done evenly and professionally while the other was a little bit messy but nonetheless cute. There were flowers placed in the braids on the evenly done side while the other had many colorful clips holding the places where her hair probably came undone.

 

“You look adorable, Kotori.” He said, hugging her tightly. The young girl giggled in the man’s arms and then turned to Kageyama, grabbing his shoulder. With a smile, Suga passed his daughter to the alpha, who had only some trouble trying to pick her up correctly.

 

“Kageyama! Look what Hina-chan did to my hair! Do you like it? ‘Cause he said that you wouldn’t and I told him that you would.” There was so much confidence in her speech that it would make the alpha feel like a villain to say he didn’t like it.

 

“Of course I like it. You look very cute.” He laughs when she throws her small fists up in the air, claiming herself victorious. Meanwhile, the other members file into the kitchen, most walking over to the joint dining room and taking a seat at their huge dining room table.

 

Daichi was one of the very first people to come in, pecking Suga lightly on the check before making small talk about their daughter’s playdate with their former teammates. A string of their old club members filed in soon after, Yachi and Hinata being two of the lasts. Their hair was decorated with many colorful rubber bands and plastic clips -- clearly the work of Kotori.

 

As soon as Hinata walked in, he was hit with the smell of home cooked meals and joyful laughter coming from his seniors. Everything about just felt so… amazing and so right. There was nowhere in the world he’d rather be than right where he was standing. And to add to his picture perfect happiness, there stood his lover in the middle of the kitchen, holding his seniors’ daughter, smiles plastered on both their faces. Adorable laughter echoed throughout the room, and he swears he has never seen his alpha this collected and happy before.

 

He nearly teared up at the sight.

 

Actually he’s pretty sure he is crying. For real, this time. Was that a tear running down his cheek just now? Oh great, yup, everything is blurry, yes, he’s probably bawling his eyes out right about now.

 

“Holy shit, are you okay?” He blinks again, coming to his senses, and wipes away a few tears as he sniffles. When he looks up he’s met with a very concerned Kageyama and an equally concerned Kotori staring down at him. He laughs at the utterly stupid mess he became after just watching his mate hold a child.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he reassures between laughs, “I just… You look really cute.”

 

“Me or Kageyama?” Kotori asks honestly, head tilting to the side innocently. Her parents overhear their conversation and both stifle a laugh at their daughter’s question. Kageyama laughs as well, but it’s more due to the fact that Hinata’s gone completely red. The little girl in his arms tries desperately to get his attention, wanting to know why her question was so funny and why everyone but Hinata was laughing.

 

“I-I uh…” The omega stutters, unsure of how to answer for a second.

 

“Well, which is it? Me or Kotori?” Kageyama asks, still trying to calm his laughter.

 

In the end, he decides the answer was as clear as day -- one he’s perfectly fine with accepting, too. “Both of you,” he murmurs before letting out a weak laugh to cover up the smidge of embarrassment he was feeling.

 

The alpha is still losing it over the whole situation, but he still takes the liberty of putting Kotori down so that he can walk over and properly hug his mate (who accepts the hug immediately, wrapping his arms around the taller man as well).

 

“Ugh, get a room, would you.” Tsukishima complains, taking a seat at the table.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Kageyama shoots back, heading over to the dining room table with his mate right behind him. “You and Yamaguchi get up to much worse when you’re drunk.”

 

“Hey, you two quiet down.” Daichi scolds, helping his mate bring dinner over to the table. “Not with the little one around.”

 

With the table set and drinks poured, Suga brings over homemade curry that is sure to make anyone’s stomach rumble. The room looks over the food as if they haven’t eaten in years.

 

Just as they’re about to dig in, Asahi interrupts with a small announcement.

“Hey um, everyone?” Asahi starts as the table quiets down. Everyone’s eyes on him makes him slightly nervous, but knowing that the group in front of him were some of the most supportive people he knows calms his nerves a bit. “Noya and I, uh… Well, we... “

 

“I’m pregnant.” Noya quickly adds. There’s a beat of silence. Everybody looks around at each other for a second, an ominous silence filling the room.

 

And then there’s an uproar.

 

Everyone, especially the omegas were quick to greet them congratulations. Others, (mostly Suga and Daichi) were asking for all the details, a mixture of emotions evident on both their faces. Tanaka was nearly crying at this point, giving his short friend a pat on the back while Ennoshita joked about his unshocking response.

 

Chatter about the news took up the whole conversation. While comments and questions were being asked around, Kageyama sat there enjoying the liveliness of the group. He had said his greetings, but he wasn’t one to push for details, despite knowing Asahi and Noya for quite a while now. It’s not like he had to anyhow, since Suga was already doing it for him.

 

Instead, he was too busy wondering why a certain red-headed omega was oddly quiet.

 

Hinata did offer his greetings and commented on a few conversations here and there, but otherwise he wasn’t contributing much like he usually would. Of course, this only lead him to consider something he temporarily blocked out of his mind; Hinata’s pregnancy.

 

If this didn’t confirm it, he wasn’t sure what would.

 

He wanted so badly to know what his mate was thinking -- if there was anything he could do for him or comfort him in anyway he’d do it in a heartbeat. But like Suga said, he probably shouldn’t be so blunt about it. And besides, how exactly was he supposed to say “hey are you pregnant” after just finding out about Noya and Asahi?

 

But the guilt was eating away at his heart. He couldn’t stand to see his mate all tight like that, nervously bouncing his knee and playing with the bottom of his shirt. He seemed as though he wanted to come out and say something, but instead he just held back and smiled.

 

He looked over to Suga for guidance, but unfortunately he was still wrapped up with knowing every small things about Noya’s pregnancy. So he sighed, mentally preparing his words as to not mess up.

 

He put a reassuring hand over Hinata’s knee -- the one that was bouncing like crazy -- and made sure to put on the gentlest expression he could muster for the sake of his mate. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked, hoping that his words came across as supportive.

 

“I’m fine,” Hinata smiled, and Kageyama couldn’t tell if it was fake or not. “I’m just in shock, you know? Noya’s having a baby!”

 

He simply replied with a hum, squeezing his mate’s knee in hopes that it was sending the right message in the moment and returned his attention to the group.

 

The conversation slowly dissipated as the group collectively decided it was now time to eat. Dinner went as usual, the normal banter and stupid arguing getting a laugh out of everyone as the evening went on. For a while in between all of it, Kageyama felt as if everything had gone to back in time. No one was a troubled college student, or pregnant or has a child or anything like that. It just seemed like they were a normal group of teenagers having a get together with a lot of food. And every moment of it was amazing.

 

It came as no shock when he felt the tug of disappointment as the first group stood up to leave.

After Kinoshita and Narita, it was Tanaka and Ennoshita -- not without Tanaka weeping once more over the thought of his best friend having a child -- and then Yachi and Kiyoko, who also voiced their happiness for the couple once more. Asahi and Noya were eventually let free from Daichi and Suga’s interrogation an hour later, leaving the two couples alone to clean up.

 

The two omegas were left alone to clean up the table and wash the remaining dishes and pots, talking about anything and everything they could think of. Kageyama had peeked in from time to time to make sure everything was going smoothly, and every time he did, he heard them bouncing between five different topics in a single sentence.

 

How they went from talking about each other, to a popular TV show, to volleyball in a matter of three minutes, he failed to understand.

 

At one point, Hinata brought up the topic of Kotori, or more specifically, what it was like having Kotori, but Kageyama was too far away to hear the details. He hoped Suga would fill him in about that later.

 

“Kageyama.” The raven-haired man jumped slightly at the call of his name. Daichi had returned from putting Kotori to bed, and seemed to be standing there for a bit too long, observing his junior. “I hope you don’t mind, but Suga told me about… um, your situation with Hinata...”

 

The younger man swallowed nervously. He didn’t particularly mind about Daichi knowing, but the way he was talking to him made it sound as if he was going to break some sort of bad news to him. Regardless, he nodded in response.

 

“I just wanted to say don’t worry, alright?” Kageyama let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “There must be a good reason as to why he hasn’t said anything yet, so don’t lose your head over this. He might not be ready yet, so just give him time.”

 

The younger of the two nodded, feeling relieved -- if not, maybe even a little bit better -- over the situation. It was nice to know he could trust Suga and Daichi with this and that they’d be just as supportive in return.

 

“Thanks… I appreciate that you guys are really always there for us.” He shared his feelings earnestly, but couldn’t bring himself to look at Daichi, feeling a little embarrassed and exposed.

 

A hand came down to slap him on the shoulder as his senior let out a warm laugh. “No problem,” Daichi said with a smile.

 

He returned the gesture with a half-smile as his mate emerged from the kitchen, being his loud self as he promptly threw himself on the couch face first. Suga followed a little bit after, a laugh escaping his lips at the sight before explaining the smaller omega to the two alphas. “He says he’s too tired to make the drive home and wants to stay the night.”

 

There’s a mumble from the other omega that no one understood. Kageyama sighed before walking over to him and tugging on his ear. His mate whined in response, childishly thrashing a bit before revealing his face to his alpha. “‘m too sleepy and we live so far away!”

 

“We live thirty minutes away.”

“Exactly!”

 

“Asahi and Noya live two and a half hours away.”

 

Hinata opened his mouth, as if he had some better excuse before shoving his face into the couch again.

 

The alpha sighed heavily again, rubbing his eyes, before grabbing his mate’s arm. “Dumbass, don’t cause trouble for Suga and Daichi.”

 

The omega mumbled something unintelligible once more, his thrashing coming to a defeated end. Suga and Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the couple’s antics. _The same as it’s always been_ , they thought.

 

“Fine,” the redhead dragged out as he sat up. The group moved to the entrance so the couple could gather their belongings.

 

Once everyone was set, they exchanged their goodbyes, Kageyama had mumbled a curse, quickly remembering he left his phone _somewhere_ in the living room. Daichi volunteered to help him search for it, soon leaving the two omegas alone.

 

When they were out of earshot, Suga gently placed a reassuring hand on his junior’s shoulder, making sure their eyes met before he began speaking. “Shouyou, is everything alright?”

 

Said man cocked his head to the side, confusion evident on his face. “Yeah, why? What’s up?”

 

Suga’s brows slightly furrowed, not expecting such an honest response. The man didn’t seem to be hiding anything, and trust him when he says he would definitely know if Hinata was lying. “It’s… “ He bit his lips, searching for the right words to follow up with. “... Nevermind, don’t worry about it. But, you know if you ever need to talk to someone about something -- _anything_ \-- I’m always here, okay? And so is Kageyama, and everyone else.”

 

Hinata nodded as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, confusion still lacing his features.

 

“Like anything.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Even if you think you have no one to go to.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Even the most shocking things, I _promise you_ we’re here to help.”

 

“Ye--”

 

“If there’s _anything at ALL--_ ”

 

“Koushi,” Hinata stopped, before this conversation could go any further. “I get it. I’m fine, seriously.”

 

He heard him mumble something along the lines of “well if you insist” as both their mates emerged from the kitchen. Daichi quickly reviewed how they found it in one of the potted plants in the connected dining room -- probably the work of Kotori -- before they once again exchanged goodbyes and officially left.

 

Hinata was passed out as soon as he dropped onto one of the seats of the train, resting his head against his mate’s. Luckily, there was no one here this late, or at least no one sat very close to them. Kageyama closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to match up their breathing, and in the process noticing his heart rate accelerating with each passing moment. The talk with Suga had been reassuring, but he still couldn’t shake the initial fear of acknowledging the situation. He had never been someone who cared what others thought but… What if he messed up? This was his mate and _child_ of christ’s sake! You don’t just get a redo of that… Of something _this_ important.

 

The omega seemed to subconsciously notice the distress radiating off of his alpha, since he blinked his eyes opened slowly and reached for his hand. Grasping the man’s much larger hand in his own small one, he rubbed cheek against the man’s shoulder to scent him as he let his eyes close once more.

 

Kageyama allowed himself to be scented, letting his mind drift from his problems to his beautiful mate next to him. His fair, freckled skin, the soft tufts of orange hair that shot up in every direction that he's been head over heels in love with since high school…Those small, slightly parted pink lips that he knows so well… He never wanted to see a frown on those lips.

 

Despite all his earlier concerns, he knew one thing was for certain; no matter how rough this was going to be, he wasn’t going down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that most of the story is going to be written in Kageyama's perspective of the situation, but for good reason and u'll find out why soon...


	4. secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kageyama and Hinata are struggling to tell each other something super important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops forgot to upload this yesterday;;;; i'm sorry

The next day started off like any other day, albeit, any other day sort of looked like yesterday morning (save for the plant watering and breakfast part), so he supposed he shouldn’t be so surprised when he wakes to his partner nowhere to be found.

 

For a minute he’s panicking, both his alpha instincts and his anxiety overriding his common sense. But as soon as he hears a bang of some sort come from the bathroom, he relaxes.

 

Their apartment was small enough that he could hear the smallest sounds from the bathroom if he was quiet enough, so of course he heard Hinata mutter a curse word as he presumably bent down to pick up whatever he dropped. He seemed to be on the phone with someone as he spoke out loud from time to time, with silence filling the gaps between each of his sentences.

 

Kageyama stilled his breathing, focusing on the conversation from the other room.

 

“Today? Yeah, I got up around two in the morning but-- no, no, not yesterday, _thank god_. I practically threw my guts up the last time. It was not pleasant.”

 

Suddenly, all the problems Kageyama was trying to avoid came back to him. _Morning sickness_ , huh? If that wasn’t already a tell tale sign of what was already so obvious, he didn’t know what would be. After last night’s conversation with Suga though, it’s not like he had many doubts left.

 

“I’m fine. Really.” A pause. “O-oh, yeah, that thing…” There’s another pause this time, longer than the last, as Hinata hummed in agreement to whatever the person was saying. “It’s just… Kenma, it’s not _that_ easy! I have no idea how to bring it up, or how I’m gonna tell him!”

 

 _Just tell me, dumbass!_ Kageyama bit his lip, knowing that he might just yell that for real if he didn’t restrain himself. But then Suga’s words were repeating over and over in his head -- that he had to give his mate some time, had to think of his feelings. Sighing, he rolled onto his side to stare at the wall. Of course he would be nervous about telling him -- who wouldn’t be? He himself had yet to work up the courage to bring it up first, after all.

 

“I’ll take care of it, I promise.” There’s a beat of silence before Hinata scoffs. “Hey! That’s not fair, it took you ages to even ask Kuroo out!” His precious laugh echoes through their apartment before he’s saying goodbye and hanging up.

 

Suddenly, Kageyama heard the bathroom door open and the small tapping of feet against the wood floor. He froze. Hinata was making his way back to the bedroom. Oh god, he had to think fast. He wasn’t about to get caught listening to his mate’s phone call.

 

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, before closing his eyes, hoping he was either a really good actor, or that Hinata would be dumb enough to fall for this. Thankfully, though, his back was turned to the door, making it easier to hide his face.

 

He held his breath as he heard the door creak open a little more than it already was, and the soft padding of feet coming closer to the queen sized bed. He felt a dip in the no longer empty space next to him as his mate reached an arm over his form, pressing his own smaller body into Kageyama’s larger one. He rubbed his cheek against the large expanse of Kageyama’s exposed back as he murmured, “babe, wake up. We’re gonna be late to practice.”

 

Kageyama grumbled in response, keeping up with the act as best he could, peeking one eye open slightly. Hinata shook him once more, laughing when the other mumbled “how the hell am I supposed to physically get up when you’re literally trapping me, dumbass?” This got the red head to release his mate, only to cling to him again when he was lying on his back, giggling when Kageyama sighed.

 

“You know this is the second day in a row I’ve woken up before you,” the smaller reminded. “I think we should start a new competition,.since I’ve technically won _twice_ already.” He smiled up at him.

 

“Idiot, I’ve woken up before you nearly every day before yesterday. Going by your dumb logic, then I’d be winning by like a _thousand_ by now.” Kageyama retorted, smirking when the realization sunk in on Hinata’s face.

 

“But you don’t start keeping score until the game officially starts, _stupid_ ,” Hinata grins at the insult. “Do you even play sports?” He jokes, on the verge of laughing before the other man pinches his nose. He squeals, repeating a chorus of “I’m sowwy’s” before Kageyama lets go, a small smile on his own face.

 

“Why are you even up so early?” Kageyama questions as the smaller man pinched his toned arm in retaliation (which doesn’t hurt at all, he just finds it amusing so he doesn’t say anything to put a stop to it).

 

Hinata pauses at this question, clearly taken off guard. “Oh yeah, uh,” he struggles to answer, averting his eyes

 

Kageyama already knows the answer, but figures this is a relatively good time to at least lead into the topic. He silently hoped they would be able to discuss this now, saving both of them the worry that’ll come with holding it off for much longer.

 

“I just… Had to use the bathroom.” The redhead's eyes darted back to Kageyama. “Not gonna lie, I totally took a dump just so you know… You picked the wrong day to wake up late.” He smiled, patting his mate’s arm as he rolled over, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to get up and change. And like that the conversation was over. So much for getting into it.

 

Kageyama replied by making a face. He had no idea if _that_ part was true or not… He certainly hoped it wasn’t. He later found out that it was in fact true as he walked into the bathroom only five minutes later.

 

The rest of the day proceeded as usual, practice in the morning, classes, some free time here and there, evening practice, and so on.

 

As he had rightfully guessed, there was never a good time to ask Hinata about their… situation, he supposed.

 

He never really saw it as a problem before but… They barely saw each other throughout the day.

 

He says this, but really it’s only an exaggeration. Yes, he sees Hinata during practice, but they’re never really practicing together unless it’s a practice game, and only two of their classes are at the same time, but those unfortunately took place on another day. They did see each other between classes, though sometimes not for long, and this time together was usually spent with their friends rather than alone with one another. And asking in front of their friends was definitely not an option.

 

At the end of the day, Kageyama is just straight up frustrated with himself. He would hate to admit it, but the problem may be that he himself is just afraid of having the conversation more than it is to initiate one. He doesn’t even know what he’s afraid of, he has no _reason_ to be afraid, which is exactly why he’s mad at himself.

 

He takes a deep breath, once again reminding himself of Suga’s advice and taking it slow. He sighs, throwing himself onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling, hoping that the answer would be written there.

 

He’s staring for no reason, which makes him even angrier as lhe rolls onto his side to grab his phone from the nightstand. His fingers fly across the screen as he sends a text to his senpai.

 

_Sent 11:26 pm_

Suga pls help

 

_Received 11:27 pm_

What’s wrong?

 

_Sent 11:27 pm_

It’s about shouyou

I still haven’t asked about the… you know

 

_Received 11:28 pm_

You didn’t?

 

_Sent 11:28 pm_

no because I have no idea how

or when to, I guess

there’s never a good time to bring it up!

 

_Sugawara is typing…_

 

Before Kageyama could read his response, Hinata walked in, hair slightly damp. He’d be lying if he said his oversized sweater on the smaller man didn’t arouse him even the slightest bit. The older man walked over to climb into the bed, greeting his mate with a kiss, before reaching for his own phone to browse through social media.  


_Received 11:29 pm_

Well are you two alone now?

 

_Sent 11:32 pm_

… yes

 

_Received 11:32 pm_

Then ask him now

It doesn’t have to be anything extreme

It might be embarrassing, but just ask about his last heat first

That’s a good place to start

 

Kageyama bit his lip. Suga made it sound so easy! But in reality, he supposed it really _was_ that easy, at least on his end.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for this conversation, turning off his phone’s screen.

 

“Shou--”

 

“Oh by the way,” Hinata spoke up, seemingly missing Kageyama’s attempt to start a conversation. “I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. Around noon.”

 

Kageyama blinked. Well, there goes his chance.

 

“Oh.” That was the only thing that would come out of his mouth at first. “Um. Did you want me to come with you?”

 

Hinata didn’t take his eyes off of his phone. “No, it’s okay. You have a class then, don’t you? I can just go alone.”

 

Kageyama’s alpha instincts perked up at the mention of going alone. The raven-haired man wrapped an arm around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him close. He usually didn’t like letting his instincts take over his emotions, but sometimes it’s inevitable. Hinata may have been bonded, but he still didn’t like the idea of the omega going that far of a distance alone.

 

He frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Not alone.”

 

Hinata looked up at him, sensing the possessive nature of his mate. He giggled, patting the man’s thigh. “Then I’ll drag Kenma with me.”

 

They’re sitting in a comfortable silence for a while, Hinata still scrolling through his feed while Kageyama tries think of some excuse to tell Suga. He could still bring it up now, but what he wanted and what he needed to do were having an aggressive battle in his conscience. He’s thinking too hard, much harder than he needs to, and suddenly his mind ends up wandering about the conversation that they just had.

 

Suddenly, he saying whatever he’s thinking. “What’s this appointment for, anyway?”

 

He feels Hinata tense against him. The man’s face is hidden behind his unruly bangs, making it impossible to guess what he’s thinking.

 

“It’s just--a monthly check up.” He answered quickly. “Nothing important. It won’t take long, either, I’m guessing.”

 

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, not convinced at all by this reason. He knew for a fact that the man already had his check up at the beginning of the month, and only two weeks had passed since then. It was obvious he was hiding something.

 

Though he didn’t push it, sensing the slight smell of anxiety that was radiated off of him as a result of the question. Instead he lowered his head to press a reassuring kiss against his temple. Whatever it was, it must not be that important seeing as he seemed relatively healthy physically.

 

_Sent 11:52 pm_

shou has a doctors appointment tomorrow

but he won’t tell me why?

 

_Received 11:53 pm_

Hmm…

Maybe it has to do with the baby?

 

Kageyama blinked. _Oh._ He takes whatever he said about it not being important back.

 

_Sent 11:53 pm_

ok...

 

Suga’s probably sensing his lack of understanding.

 

_Received 11:54 pm_

It’s probably just a check up to see if the baby’s healthy

You’re going with him, aren’t you?

 

_Sent 11:54 pm_

… no

 

_Received 11:54 pm_

What? Why not?

 

_Sent 11:55 pm_

It’s during one of my afternoon classes… he told me he’s going with kenma

 

_Received 11:55 pm_

… Kenma?

Oh the setter from Nekoma

Wait did you even talk with him about the baby?

 

_Sent 11:56 pm_

…

 

_Received 11:56 pm_

Kageyama!

 

 _Sent_ _11;56 pm_

he brought the appointment up before I could even say anything!

and when I asked him why he got all tense

If I ask him about it now he’ll be even more stressed!

 

_Received 11:58 pm_

Jeez…

Well alright, I guess it can wait just a bit but

Please Kageyama, don’t wait for it to get worse.

 

_Sent 12:00 am_

I promise i won’t

It’s getting late tho

good night

 

Suga responded the same before Kageyama clicked off his phone. He hadn’t even noticed Hinata fell asleep until his eyes were averted from the tiny screen. A small smile crept onto his face as he admired the way his mate looked in the soft golden glow of the lamp.

 

Sighing, he turned off the light source, placing both their phones on the nightstand before pulling the sheets over them and turning in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakjlsjfj I think this is gonna be shorter than 8 chapters bc I combined a few of the shorter chapters I already wrote


	5. realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the doctors appointment, Kageyama starts thinking... What if Hinata doesn't want to keep it?

That morning, Kageyama awoke with a weird feeling in his stomach. The anxious feeling in his gut couldn’t be ignored, not when all he could think about the whole night was the way his mate was dealing with all this stress --  _ alone _ . He felt… Helpless, to say the least. He knew he could make this problem go away if he could just make time to sit down with him and talk it out, but that seemed harder than any match of volleyball he’s ever played.

 

He’s responsible for both his well being and his mate (and their baby, of course). So why wasn’t he the one to go with him to his appointment instead of that pudding head omega!?

 

“Are you  _ sure _ you don’t want me to go with you?” He asked for the billionth time after morning practice. They were walking together on campus, Kageyama to his next class and Hinata to meet Kenma to go to the his appointment. “I can just skip that class for today, it’s not like I’ll miss anymore than I usually do by sleeping.”

 

Hinata sighed, pulling him to a nearby closed off area so no one could intrude. “Kageyama, it’s  _ okay _ . I’ll be  _ fine _ .” He reassured, taking both of the taller man’s hands in his. “And besides, Kenma  _ and _ Kuroo agreed to come with me, so I’ll be safe, I promise.” Rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of Kageyama’s hands, stepping closer to let his scent relax his alpha.

 

“Really?” This was news to Kageyama.

 

“Yes, really.” Hinata smiled, taking a step closer so that there was practically no space left between them. “And if you’re worried about Kuroo or any other alpha getting too close, then I promise you can scent me all you want as soon I meet you after class.” The shorter of the two tilted his head up, booping his nose against the other man’s chin. Kageyama responded immediately, tucking his chin and letting the other stand on his tippy toes so that he could plant a sweet kiss to his lips.

 

This definitely got Kageyama to relax, judging by his reaction, as he wrapped his arms around the shorter to retaliate with a firmer, more fierce kiss.

 

Hinata leaned back, laughing. “Hey, quit it, we both need to get going or else we’re going to be late.” With that, the two were off to their own destinations.

 

Despite being reassured countless times by his mate, Kageyama couldn’t focus on anything except for what could possibly be happening in that doctor’s office at this very moment. What if that baby wasn’t healthy? He couldn’t bare seeing Hinata heartbroken at the news. Or… What if it was something worse? What if something was seriously wrong? His mind was racing with any and every possible scenario and before he knew it, class was ending. 

 

Shoving his barely touched laptop into his bag, he ran out of the room, the very first one to leave. He didn’t stop running until he reached the agreed meeting point, where he saw Hinata sitting alone.

 

He didn’t stop running until he was right in front of the man, nearly knocking him off the bench in the process.

 

“Jesus!” Hinata yelled, clutching his chest. “You scared the shit out of me!”

 

Kageyama was still panting, leaning on his knees, from running such a far distance. However, he caught his breath quickly, sitting down -- calmly, oddly enough -- next to his mate, before muttering, “how did it go?”

 

Hinata nearly lost it at his words, throwing his head back, laughing wildly at the mess that was his mate. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he grabbed his alpha’s hands in his like he had done earlier that morning, “It was fine.  _ I’m _ fine.”

 

The redhead was thankful that he chose a relatively private area to meet up because Kageyama wasted no time at all scenting him furiously, rubbing his scent glands all over the other man. He laughed again, letting him do what he wanted, before commenting, “Gosh, you get so possessive sometimes.”

 

Kageyama ignored him, in favor of continuing his actions. The unpleasant feeling in his gut disappeared, a sudden warmness spreading throughout his body. He couldn’t help but smile -- it was a small one, though, he didn’t want Hinata to get any ideas about his motives. But god, if knowing his mate and baby were safe didn’t make him the happiest man in the world, he wasn’t sure what would.

 

Maybe it was mostly attributed to his alpha instincts wanted to know that his family was safe, but he was glad that it was true either way.

 

Having this knowledge with him put him in a good mood for quite some time. Not only had Hinata commented on it, but so had many of their friends and teammates. Of course, he never actually revealed his reason for being so happy to any of them, but it did good to all of them in one way or another that he was in such a mood.

 

A few days passed, and Kageyama had totally forgotten about all his worries over the issue. After the incident with the doctor’s he sort of just accepted that Hinata was pregnant with his child. And they were both healthy, so what was there to be worried about anyway? He had other issues to attend to, and besides, if there was a real emergency with Hinata, Kageyama would know right away by his scent.

 

He had reported all of these events to Suga, minus all the mushy stuff, though.

 

_ Received 7:50 pm _

So it’s official? :)

 

_ Sent 7:50 pm _

what is?

 

_ Received 7:51 pm _

That you two will be parents soon!

 

_ Oh _ , Kageyama thought. He never really did get around to asking Hinata officially, did he?

 

_ Sent 7:53 pm _

I guess

 

_ Received 7:53 pm _

You guess…?

 

Kageyama bit his lip. How was he going to explain this all to Suga?

 

_ Sent 7:58 pm _

I… never actually asked him.

but I mean, it’s obvious, isn’t it?

I mean, look at everything that happened

there’s no way it could possibly be anything else!

 

His reasoning was solid. No matter how many times he thought about, he could only come to that conclusion. If it really was anything else, he’d have known by now, wouldn’t he? And besides, maybe Hinata hadn’t brought it up since even  _ he  _ knows Kageyama’s aware of what’s going on!

 

_ Received 8:02 pm _

If you say so

 

Kageyama shook his head. There was nothing to be worried about. He had it under control --  _ They _ had it under control. At most, the only thing  _ to _ worry about would be telling their friends and family. That was about just as stressful as telling each other, and since they got through that step without actually  _ doing _ it, this whole process would be half as hard as it should.

 

True to his word, the raven-haired man ended up not thinking about it for a while. A week had passed where he no longer felt stress from the situation, but rather happiness and contentment. Everytime he would steal a glance at his mate, he was reminded about how strong the man was for putting up with it, and everytime they were touching, Kageyama felt the urge to put a protective hand on his stomach, in sort of a weird way of protecting the baby. He never would though, knowing HInata was extremely ticklish and any little touch would set him off.

 

And like he told Suga, he’s far too busy with college and volleyball to let his attention be drawn away from either for too long. Between practice and finals coming up, both their schedules were packed, and they didn’t have a lot of room left for anything else, let alone with the baby.

 

Though, while he had said there was no room to be unfocused, he often found himself letting his mind wander during his studies.

 

That night, he was attempting to cram for an exam for a class he couldn’t care less for when a thought suddenly came to mind.

 

What will Hinata do when he has to miss practice and games because he’s eight months pregnant?

 

The thought never really occurred to him before… It never needed to because Hinata was always so strong-spirited when it came to volleyball. Nothing could ever really stop him, not even the discrimination that came with being an omega in an alpha dominated sport. Even through his heats and other hardships bound to him by being an omega affecting his playing, he continued to fight without a complaint. But now that they were faced with something that couldn’t simply be suppressed with pills… What would he do? Kageyama had no idea himself.

 

And it didn’t stop there. What if his whole life was affected by carrying this baby? Would he be comfortable walking around campus a few months from now? He’s seen it firsthand -- the way people treat pregnant omegas when they’re still young and in school. All the rumors, the name calling-- it’s not pleasant at all. He wouldn’t want that for Hinata, but he knows for sure Hinata wouldn’t let it bother him if he ended up dealing with that.

 

And then suddenly, a new thought came to mind… What if Hinata didn’t want to keep it?

 

What if he didn’t want the child to begin with? They never discussed having children, after all. Their relationship was much more founded on their shared love for sports, rather than starting a family. What if he decided he wanted to maintain his status as a volleyball player and student instead? Of course… That was up to him, and Kageyama wouldn’t be able to stop him, even if he wanted to. Would he give the child to another family…? Or now that he thought about it, while it was uncommon for omegas to willingly get an abortion due to their strong maternal instincts during pregnancy, it’s completely possible. And with a male omega… It’s even more likely. 

 

But then what if he does want to keep it? (He secretly is hoping and begging that this is the case) But now that he thought about it, after he gives birth -- how would they take care of it? Like he admitted, both of them are way to busy most of the time. Neither of them would have any spare time to tend to the baby 24/7!

 

All these what ifs… It’s making his head spin. He needed to talk to Hinata right now. But he was so nauseous, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold a conversation, let alone get up to walk to him.

 

He stumbled to the bedroom door, hand on the knob, seconds away from turning it open when he heard Hinata’s voice through the door, over the sound of the TV.

 

He was undoubtedly on the phone again. But this time he sounded… Upset.

 

“I-I don’t think I can keep it…” 

 

Kageyama stills, eyes blown wide open. He can’t move, even as he hears Hinata’s sniffling as he voice breaks.

 

“He doesn’t even know--” Another sniffle before he speaks again, more broken than before. “I don’t even think he would want it…!”

 

That was all Kageyama needed to hear before he throws the door open, running the small distance to the living room.

 

They needed to have that talk. And it needed to be now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to kenma for always appearing in this story even tho he gets no lines


	6. revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get around to having that talk, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so let me start by saying IM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS LATE!! i had so much of this chapter done before I even posted the first chapter but I wasn't sure how to end it or whether or not I should've cut it off but... finally the thrilling conclusion!! enjoy!! 
> 
> (it's also pretty long so i'm sorry in advance)

Kageyama caught a glimpse of his mate jumping at the sound of the door slamming against the wall.  _ Shit _ . _ That was pretty loud _ . He hadn’t meant for it to be that violent, but wasn’t thinking straight. All he could focus on was the strong smell of distress in the room forcing his alpha instincts to take over.

 

“I-I-I’ll call you later, K-Kenma.” Kageyama watched as the redhead hung up, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He turned slowly to the alpha behind him, a small, completely forced smile appearing on his face.

 

“What’s up?” The man was smiling but the waver in his voice said otherwise.

 

The taller frowned, realizing quickly that there was only one thing he really could do -- offer his support in hugs. There was a silence that hung in the air between them, before he was walking over calmly to him, reaching his arms out as he sat down to pull the other into his familiar scent.

 

Hinata complied quickly, climbing into his lap quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck as he sobbed quietly into his chest. The raven haired man could do nothing but hope that his scent was calming enough, as he rubbed small circles into the small of his mate’s back. They stayed like that for a while, neither saying a single thing, letting whatever show Hinata was watching drown out the silence that might have made this experience uncomfortable. Every so often Kageyama would wipe his tears with his hand, letting the man get out whatever he was feeling right now before they would get to the talking.

 

Eventually Hinata’s sobs subsided to hiccups and the occasional sniffle. He was no longer hiding his face in his mate’s chest, but rather leaning against his broad frame as they watched the TV, both unsure of what to say.

 

The show cut to commercial and Kageyama figured now’s a good time to start talking.

 

“Are you good now?” He murmured, low and soft. Hinata nodded, though not taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

 

“You…” Kageyama bit his lip. How was going to go about this? He didn’t exactly have time to prepare a speech or anything! He paused for a moment before he bravely reconsidered with a different topic. “You know that I’m just… literally always proud of you, right?”

 

He watched as Hinata blinked, eyebrows furrowing before he met Kageyama’s gaze. “What?”

 

“I… You’re strong, Shou, and I know I don’t tell you very often, but I’m so proud of you.” Hinata’s attention is definitely focused on him now, Kageyama notes, as he watches the tips of his ears and pale softness of his cheeks redden. “You don’t… You don’t let anyone bother you. Like those assholes who told you you were never gonna make it nationals with your secondary gender.”

 

“And then I tried to pick a fight. Which almost got me banned from practice for a week.” The redhead laughed at the memory, remembering it like it was yesterday. Really it had happened their third year of high school, and Kageyama would never tell Hinata but he secretly went to find the asshole who said that to his boyfriend and nearly beat him up himself.

 

“Maybe that did  _ almost _ happen, but…” Kageyama was soon realizing just how bad he was at expressing himself. He had so much to say, to praise about his omega, and he had no idea  _ how _ but he was going to get his thoughts across somehow. “But that just proved to everyone that you weren’t going to just let them push you around. You… You’re incredible.”

 

Hinata’s face flushed a bright red at the words. In all honesty, the only times Kageyama’s called him that was in bed after particularly satisfying nights. But the way he said it now… It was different. Not lustful, or sexy, but heartwarming. And he couldn’t tell you which version he liked more for the life of him.

 

“Stop,” he mumbled, ducking his head under the alpha’s chin. It was too late, however, for his alpha already caught a glimpse of tinted checks. “You’re gonna make me cry.  _ Again _ .”

 

“You’re incredible, Shouyou.” The omega whined, making Kageyama smile -- a genuine, pure one -- though the other had missed it in his attempts to hide. “You’re amazing, and strong, and incredible, and you’re my everything my  _ adorable _ omega.”

 

“Tobio!” The shorter weakly slapped his arm, still hiding his face. Kageyama recalled the way Hinata had requested he stopped calling him “cute” or “adorable,” claiming he was too old (and “manly”) to be called such a thing. But sometimes the alpha would disrespected his wishes to use it to his advantage. 

 

“You’re all of these, and so much more,” Kageyama had finished off as Hinata finally leaned away from his chest. The raven haired man took this opportunity to tilt his chin up with his index finger, leaving a soft, lingering kiss on his mate’s lips.

 

“I love you,” Hinata whispered, not taking his eyes off of the man this time, arms wrapped lazily around his neck. Those warm, chocolate colored eyes of his glowed in the dim room, his pink lips, stretched into a smile no less innocent.

 

It took all of Kageyama’s willpower to not pick him up bridal style and carry him to the bedroom. But the talk wasn’t over yet. In fact, it had barely started yet.

 

“I love you, too,” he returned, eagerly connecting their lips once more. “And I know you would do anything for us--” Another kiss. Shit, they were both getting too carried away. He needed to say it before he could create another excuse to not have discussed this with him. “You would do anything for our baby--”

 

Hinata froze. His eyes widened at the words, face reddening.

 

“B-baby?” He stuttered, clearly very caught off guard by the thought. “What baby?”

 

Kageyama was equally shaken from the response. He blinked once before calmly replying, “... The one growing inside you…?” As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Hinata spluttered, his words complete gibberish. “There’s no-- I-I’m--! A b-baby!? I’m not pregnant?” He finally managed, though he sounded so unsure of himself, his face contorted into a mixture of both confusion and surprise.

 

There was a moment of silence shared between them. Their wide eyes refused to leave the others as they stared. At first it was just shock evident on both their faces, when suddenly Kageyama’s expression did a 180.

 

He looked absolutely  _ horrified _ .

 

“Y-you’re not!?” He didn’t mean to yell, but his mind was so jumbled it just came out that way. Hinata slid off his lap, however held onto his partner’s hand  _ tight _ in fear that either one of them would pass out right then and there. “But this whole time…!? Your behavior lately? You’re tired all the time, your morning sickness…! Why have you been so adamant about collecting stuffed animals!?”

 

“What are you talking abou--” Hinata’s furrowed eyebrows relaxed as soon as he understood what he’s talking about. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before saying, “I’ve, well, um… I got food poisoning over the past week.”

 

“You what!?”

 

“Yes, okay, I bought that really cheap sushi from that really sketchy restaurant that you told me not to buy from! And I ate it!” He admitted, looking thoroughly ashamed as he dropped his head. “I was hungry and I just happened to be passing it one day. And I’ve been waking up in the middle night to throw up, but I swear it’s gone, I went to the doctor’s and everything! I just didn’t want to tell you because you were gonna get mad and tell me--” he put on his very best Kageyama impression-- “ _ Dumbass! I told you so! _ ”

 

“You dumbass!” Kageyama flicked him in the forehead. “That’s exactly why I told you not to--”

 

“ _ See! You’re doing it right now! _ ” Hinata yelled back before the alpha clapped his hand over his mouth, calling his a dumbass once more.

 

“Wait a minute… Doctor’s? Like the one you just went to?” Kageyama internally slapped himself, as he mentally connected the dots. 

 

“Yeah…” Hinata was rubbing the back of his neck. “I kind of felt bad. You were really concerned about my safety and all… I just didn’t want to tell you I was going because I had food poisoning...”

 

Kageyama internally slapped himself again, this time more out of embarrassment than anything. All those hours he spent walking around like a stupid, giddy idiot, acting like a proud father…  _ God, _ after this talk he was ready to throw himself off of a cliff.

 

He groaned. It was his turn to shove his face into his mate’s chest, face burning. They stayed like that for a while, Hinata awkwardly petting his hair, having no idea of the alpha’s internal struggles. A moment later, Kageyama was picking up his head again, eyes narrowing at his mate in suspicion. “Then why were you acting all weird when Noya told us he was pregnant?”

 

“Oh--” Hinata pouted, most-likely replaying through his memories as he spoke. “I had already guessed that he was pregnant a little after they got there. When I asked him about it he told me to keep it a secret from everyone since they were going to announce it at dinner. Then he told me not to let anyone know that I knew already, and well, you know I can’t keep secrets!”

 

Kageyama nodded. He knew that fact quite well. It was probably the only reason why their old team found out about their relationship a week in advance of their plan. “So, what, you told someone?”

 

“Kenma.” Hinata admitted, eyebrows furrowing, staring off into space as though he was deep in thought. “I mean it’s not like I told anyone who  _ matters _ . They don’t talk to each other.”

 

The taller of the two rolled his eyes at that. Well no wonder he was acting so weird. He felt guilty. “Wait, but then what was with watering the plants that one time? And cleaning up the whole apartment? And those phone calls?”

 

Hinata bit his lip as silence filled the space between them. He seemed… bothered by something. There was definitely a noticeable amount of guilt straining his features, what with the way he refused to look Kageyama in the eyes.

 

“I…” Kageyama held his breath. “I just-- I wanted to adopt a dog!” 

 

Oh dear lord, this had to be a fucking joke.

 

All this time, all of his worrying, all of his concern and love that was bottled up inside him over the past week… Was over a fucking dog?

 

Kageyama torn between crying out of relief and  _ tearing _ Hinata to shreds.

 

“Wait a minute.” His cold eyes glared in the direction of his mate. “You mean to tell me that this whole time, this  _ whole time _ , you’ve been trying to tell me you wanted to adopt a dog!? And you took this long and tiptoed around it by asking for Kenma’s opinion!?”

 

“It’s not that simple!” Hinata argued. “I found the little thing at a shelter one day and he’s really the most adorable thing, I  _ promise _ you Tobio! But I know you and animals don’t go well together so I just sort of assumed you’d say no if I asked you! So Kenma suggested I try to get you on your good side before I asked so I cleaned up and everything and watered the plants--I don’t know, Kenma said I would look responsible if I did that so I took his advice!” The shorter was panting a this point, talking way faster than necessary, but he had said his piece and he was more or less satisfied with the justifications. “But there just was never a good time to ask you, so I just never did.... But I swear I was working on it.”

 

Kageyama shook his head in disbelief. All this time… Hinata was struggling to ask him if they could adopt a dog together… While he experienced the same hardship, but over the idea of discussing their  _ baby _ .

 

They’re quiet for a long time, Kageyama running through all the facts in his head -- and debating throwing himself out the window over all the  _ embarrassment _ he felt -- while Hinata was trying to come to a conclusion of his own based off of their talk.

 

“Wait, then…” He said slowly. “This whole time… You thought I was pregnant?”

 

Kageyama didn’t make eye contact, still staring off into the distance like he was having an existential crisis. “... Yeah.”

 

“O-oh.” Hinata’s face reddened at the thought. He wasn’t sure how the idea made him feel. On one hand, the idea of having a children was never something they had thought to discuss so he was feeling a little flustered going into it all of a sudden. But he couldn’t say he hated it, that at least was true. In fact, he couldn’t stop the sudden warm feeling of excitement spread through his body at the very thought of carrying his mate’s pups.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Hinata jumped, the alpha’s words snapping him out of it. Blinking rapidly, he registered the apology, a little surprised to hear it coming from his mate of all people. “... Why are you sorry?”

 

“Because!” Kageyama threw his hands up in defeat, glancing over apologetically to his mate before averting his eyes. “I was being stupid--making up these stupid assumptions about you being pregnant… We haven’t even thought about having kids! I could’ve saved us both the trouble if I had just worked up the courag-- If I had just asked you from the very beginning… And now you’re uncomfortable and I’m an  _ asshole _ \--”

 

“Hey,” Hinata interrupted, cupping the man’s face so that he was forced to look into his eyes. “There you go again--jumping to conclusions like that.” The alpha blushed in embarrassment, attempting to move away but the omega in front of him wouldn’t let him. “First of all, I’m not uncomfortable right now. And if you aren’t either then maybe…”

 

He paused. “Then maybe we should talk about this now. It’s not too late, and it never would be.”

 

Kageyama frowned. “Talk about what exactly--”

 

“Everything,” the omega quickly cut him off before he started making things up again. “Everything and anything. I want to talk about it. About us, about our future, about you and me. Let’s just sort it out. Together.” Kageyama was silent for moment, his words stuck in his throat. He hadn’t expected the conversation to switch like this, and he certainly hadn’t expected Hinata to take the lead when they were (eventually) going to talk about it. He was silent for so long that the other was starting to take it the wrong way. “Unless you don’t want to…?”

 

“N-no, that’s not it. I do, I really do.” Kageyama shook his head so rapidly that Hinata was afraid that he’d hurt himself. “I’m--It’s just… Where do we even start?”

 

Hinata giggled, sensing the overeagerness of his mate. “From the beginning. Let’s just start there.”

 

The alpha was frowning once more. “Shou, that’s like, not specific at all.”

 

“Okay, okay, jeez.” He had to agree with him on that one; but it sounded cool in the moment, like something a character would say in a movie before the scene fades to black. And the scene immediately after, everything is happily ever after and all that crap. But this wasn’t a movie. They’d have to take the long way around. “Then… How about this; do you want to have kids?”

 

“I-I do, very much, actually.” His mate answered almost immediately, face flushed as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He coughed. “What about you…?”

 

Hinata smiles that beautiful smile of his as he replies with, “yes. Of  _ course _ I do.”

 

“You do?” The alpha stared, taken aback by his response. The oranged haired omega laughed at his expression. 

 

“Yeah,” he replied in between giggles. “What, did you think I didn’t?”

 

“I don’t know!” He could tell his mate was getting frustrated. Laughing, Hinata squeezed his hand in reassurance as he continued spewing his thoughts. “We never brought it up before, and we’re so occupied with volleyball… I just assumed it was out of the question.”

 

Hinata hummed, acknowledging his point. In reality he supposed there was no deny that; they were always focused on their shared passion more than anything else in their relationship. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want kids, especially with his omega instincts subconsciously readying him emotionally for childbirth as he grew older -- he just assumed it would happen eventually. He supposed then they were both to blame for their current predicament.

 

Neither said a thing for a few minutes, both consumed with their own worries and thoughts.

 

“So…”

 

“Um…”

 

“What now?” They spoke in unison, catching them both by surprise. There was a pause between the two, unsure of what they should say, before Hinata was laughing, noting the clicheness of the situation. This got his mate to smile only the slightest bit before the seriousness sunk in once more.

 

“I guess… I don’t know…” Kageyama tried to say, struggling to find the right words to say. He huffed, once again frustrated with himself. “I mean, it’s not like we can just have a kid and call it a day! We’re both in school still, a-and the team -- we can’t just abandon them, but there’s no way in hell I’m letting you practice while you’re pregnant.”

 

“ _ Tobio _ , calm down a little, alright?” The shorter ran a hand down said man’s arm reassuringly. “It… It doesn’t have to be right now. Sure, there’s so much have to consider, especially after we graduate, but we don’t have to make a decision right now.”

 

Kageyama relaxed at this statement, quickly realizing well, yes that was an option too. In fact, that was the most sensible thought to work with right now.

 

Three hours and lots of crying, laughing, arguing, and kissing later, the couple found themselves reaching a rough ( _ very _ rough) plan of their life together after college. It took a lot out of both of them, the emotional toll of discussing subjects every couple tended to tiptoe around, but they both knew they had to get it out now, before anymore misconceptions arose from their lack of communication. There were a lot of uncomfortable moments, some sad, some annoying, some straight up depressing things that neither never wanted to discuss, but they both knew better than to ignore it. In fact, they both knew they didn’t regret a single word shared in that conversation. 

 

Being straightforward with others had always come naturally to both of them. If this was true, why was it any different with each other? They both had come to realize this quickly and after that, nothing held them back from speaking their minds.

 

And that’s how they ended up here; Kageyama lying on the couch with his mate lying on top of him. At some point, they had gone way off track, but it didn’t matter since they got out what they had to. Hinata was talking about something that had happened recently with their other friend as his alpha stroked a hand through his soft orange hair. He was listening, but something about their current position, after all that happened, was sort of relaxing to him, nearly luring him to sleep right then and there.

 

His heart felt light after their conversation. Nothing was really left undiscussed, and that put his mind at ease.

 

Though there was still something bothering him…

 

“Shou,” he interrupted. Hinata quieted, realizing that his story was becoming more of a self-consoling session than anything. “Then that phone call-- the one you were taking before all of this?”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“You were crying…” He frowned, mostly to himself at the memory of his mate looking up at him with such sad eyes and a forced smile. “Why were you crying?”

 

Hinata’s face redden noticeably quickly, opening and closing his mouth, unsure of how to respond. 

 

“The apartment doesn’t even allow pets! So even  _ if _ you wanted to adopt the poor thing, we can't even keep it!” His mate was also frowning, equally as upset now as he was before this whole conversation.

 

Kageyama blinked in surprise at the words before he let out a long sigh. As if this situation could get any more ridiculous than it already was.

 

He looked up at him with sad, pleading eyes. “He’s so adorable Tobio…! I don't want to just leave him at the shelter, he looks so sad whenever I leave after visiting him.”

 

God, it was like dealing with a kid sometimes. He couldn’t believe this man child was his  _ mate _ .

 

“Dumbass…” He struggled to even properly insult him, too occupied with understanding how Hinata could go from all motherly and reassuring to a kid who wants to adopt a dog all in the way conversation. He flicked the shorter man’s forehead out of his own frustration. “That’s why you were so sad?”

 

“It  _ is _ sad, so of course I was!”

 

“But you were like  _ sobbing _ sad.”

 

“It was  _ sobbing sad! _ ”

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he remembered what got them into this predicament anyway. Hinata’s eyes lit up as he recalled taking taking pictures of this little puppy the week before. Through his search on his phone, Kageyama suddenly spoke up.

 

“... You know I wouldn’t mind getting a pet. Or a dog, or whatever.”

 

There was a moment of absolute shock, his mate snapping his head up to stare at him in disbelief. 

 

“You would…?”

 

“Yeah…” The taller of the two said slowly. “And it doesn’t have to be now--since you said the apartment doesn’t allow pets, but…” His eyes shot over to Hinata’s phone, having successfully found the photo. The man was in the frame, holding the dog in his arms. It was a cute little pomeranian, it’s fur a floofy tan color and tongue sticking out. Hinata mirrored it puppy’s happy expression, eyes squinted at the camera as a huge smile spread across his face.

 

In that moment, Kageyama decided he could never possibly say no to this man.

 

And then he was tackled with a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!! well it wasn't as serious as a baby but it's hinata after all what were u expecting??
> 
> i'm thinking of writing one more closure chapter so don't worry i'll do them justice


	7. introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years, Hinata and Kageyama settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! this'll be the last chapter of this fic! I hope u enjoy it (though it's kinda mushy haha) I really love the idea of domestic!kagehina and them trying to take care of kids so who knows? maybe I'll write out a separate series that picks up where this leaves off.
> 
> oh an here's a timeline since I sort of skipped around a lot and didn't really show it clearly  
> ch 1 - 3rd year uni second semester  
> ch 2 - 2nd year uni first semester  
> ch 3-6 - 3rd year uni second semester (happens throughout 1 or 2 months)  
> ch 7 - right after 4th year (beginning), 2 years after college (meeting at suga and daichi's house)

All his life, Hinata was never too concerned with what to do next. Obviously, he had a goal for his future and knew what he had to do to achieve that goal and all that crap, but it wasn’t like he planned out every aspect of his life from a young age. He prefered to just go with the flow of things; live in the present, he supposed, instead of worrying about the future.

 

And because of that, he was surprisingly okay with a lot of things, one of those things being the idea of change.

 

Like when Kageyama offered to buy a house on the outskirts of Tokyo, in a cozy little area with a lively community. He agreed almost immediately, way too excited for his own good. After living in that cramped apartment all four years of university, he was so ready to move out.

 

That, and he realized they could finally adopt the dog he had wanted since their talk a year ago. So of course, he was more than willing to up and abandon everything just to have full ownership over that little puppy.

 

“How did you even find this place?” 

 

Kageyama huffed as he (gracefully) dropped a huge brown box onto the floor of their new,  _ empty _ living room. He wiped sweat off his brow, looking around at the other ten boxes surrounding the area before looking over to his mate. The man offered him a bottle a water, which he accepted with a mumble of thanks.

 

“I don't know.” Kageyama  _ had _ known, but his mind was pretty occupied with what Hinata liked to refer to as “adult stuff" -- this mostly had to do with their finances, things that neither of them liked to deal with but  _ knew _ they had to. So it was easier to sweep it under the rug and only think about it when they had to. In this case, buying and moving to a new house was one of those times.

 

When Hinata sent him a half assed glare, the alpha incredulously replied with, “a friend’s friend. Something like that.”

 

A soft “oh" escaped Hinata’s lip as he sat down on their old two seater pushed up against the wall. He reached over at a smaller box on the coffee table, one already opened, clearly meant for more fragile items. He reached in and pulled out a framed photo. It was of them at their old high school gym, Hinata throwing up a peace sign at the camera, an effortless smile on his face. His hand was entangled in his mate’s who showed no sign of interest at the photo, but at least took the liberty to copy the shorter’s peace sign, his face a little red. It was taken the very day he had asked Kageyama out, that random warm spring day, when he had finally worked up the courage to confront his feelings. A month later Hinata was gifted this same framed photo as an anniversary gift from his mate. Smiling as he ran a thumb over the frame, he recalled the way Kageyama had tried to present it to him that night in his room -- his face was as red as a tomato, stuttering and struggling to remember the speech he had prepared. He had later told him that the team suggested the present, but he wanted to make it a little more special with his words (or lackthereof, after things turned out).

 

Hinata nearly laughed at the memory, muffling his muted giggles with his hand. They looked so young in the photo, so innocent, so unaware of what the future held, yet so  _ ready _ for whatever it may throw at them. Like his fifteen year old self had no idea that in only five years, he’d be mated to the man that he once called his rival. That he’d call him his soulmate, a bond mark on his neck to confirm it. That he’d sacrifice his dreams of making it big in a pro volleyball career all for living a simple life with said man. That they’d have a dog, and a house, and about a million boxes full of stuff that he needed to organize before the end of the week.

 

So yeah, you could say that he was pretty used to change.

 

But as familiar as he was with the concept, he was sure as hell glad that some things  _ didn't  _ change.

 

Like their visits to their senpais’ house.

 

“Kotori! Sit down honey, you’re scaring the poor thing.”

 

“I'm not mama!” The seven year old laughed as a small little pomeranian jumped on her. “See, he’s having fun too!” The puppy barked, licking the young girl's cheek.

 

Hinata laughed at the girl’s antics. “He's really the energetic type,” he took note as the puppy jumped around,  _ loving _ the attention he was receiving from such a large group of people.

 

“Almost as energetic as you, dumbass,” his mate commented as he took a seat next to him, immediately letting the other cuddle up against him. 

 

Noya laughed at the realization. “He's  _ definitely _ as energetic as you.” The man was still laughing as the small thing was curiously jumping around him, trying to take a peek at what was hiding in his arms.

 

A young girl, about three years old sat on his lap, black hair loosely framing her face as she looked on silently in fear. Having never seen a dog in her life this close until now, Nozomi was just about terrified -- even if it  _ was _ the same size as her.

 

The puppy barked once more, placing its paws on Noya’s leg, making the girl yelp as she hid her face in her mother's chest. 

 

“Pompom!” Hinata called out, a slight bit of anger to his tone so that the dog would understand. The puppy turned quickly at the call of its name, running over and jumping onto Hinata’s lap when he motioned for it to come over. “Sorry about that, Yuu.” He glanced over apologetically at his friend as he ran a hand through the dog's fur in an attempt to calm him down.

 

Noya shook his head as he shushed his daughter's whines, rocking her gently. “It’s fine.”

 

At that, the door busted open, and suddenly they heard multiple voices speaking over each other. As they became increasingly louder, he had realized the rest of the crew had arrived.

 

Tanaka was already yelling as he entered the living room, giving his greeting to everyone in the room as he took a seat next to Asahi and Noya. His boyfriend followed, along with the rest of the team, giving out their greetings and small talk as they settled down. 

 

It didn’t take long for the formalities to be taken care of, and before they knew it, they were casually talking like another practice had ended like they would back in high school.

 

“Oh, Shouyou, didn’t you and Tobio move recently?” Hinata turned at the question, greeted by his freckled face friend, a warm smile on his face.

 

“Oh yeah,” Hinata perked up at the mention of it. “Well not really recently, though, like a year and a half ago.” Yamaguchi mumbled some apology for not realizing it hadn’t been recently, but Hinata brushed him off. “But it’s great! I mean, it’s much,  _ much _ bigger than our old apartment, and it’s in a really friendly neighborhood, which is great. Plus it’s pretty close to the school and Tobio’s office.”

 

Yamaguchi hummed as he spoke, commenting positively on his situation. “So how’s being a health teacher, anyway?”

 

“Health  _ and _ PE, actually,” Hinata corrected, tucking his bangs behind his ear. “And it’s fine, actually. Never thought I’d be teaching... well, you knew how my grades were in high school.” He laughed at the memory. “But health is an easy subject to teach, especially to a bunch of junior high school students. If anything, they have a harder time getting over the embarrassment.”   
  


The two laughed at that, before Yachi suddenly interjected.

 

“Speaking of,” she said in a small nervous voice. “I’ve been wondering about… Well about you and Tobio.” The orange-haired man cocked his head to the side in confusion, not understand where she was going with the topic. “Oh, i-it’s nothing bad or anything like that!” She waved her hands in front of her rapidly, as if to dismiss the confusion. “I just… I mean, I always thought, when we were still second years, that I’d see you two together on national television or something -- crushing your opponents, like you used to say.”

 

Hinata was silent for a moment, and Yachi was quick to apologize, just in case she came off as insensitive and rude. “It’s fine, Hitoka, really. I get what you mean, Tobio and I have… We’ve always dreamt of that-- aimed for that, actually. But, it’s not that easy, I guess you could say.”

 

Yachi and Yamaguchi shared a look of sadness and concern for their friend as he continued, averting his eyes in favor of overlooking the rest of the group.

 

“To be honest, it’s  _ stupidly _ hard to go pro, let alone as an omega.” The other two in front of him nodded, understanding the pain as they were also omegas. “It just… It wasn’t worth the trouble. Money wise, I mean. Tobio and I barely made enough money as it was during uni, you know only being able to support ourselves through college. I realized I didn’t need that extra stress on my conscience.”

 

The two omegas stared in surprise at Hinata’s words. They’ve always known Hinata as the type who never gave up  _ no matter what _ , despite the difficulty of the challenge, or how long it would take. What suddenly initiated this change? What made this challenge any different from the last?

 

“Tobio was better off than I was with volleyball. He had the athleticism, the talent, the dedication, the ‘sufficient’ secondary gender... Of course, he’d make it far. We both knew that he could have made it that far, and he was going to. He was getting a bunch of offers from teams, he was practically a celebrity on campus already!” Hinata paused, debating whether or not he should include this part in. “He’s… A huge nerd for volleyball. Volleyball was-- _ is _ his whole life! This has been a dream of his since forever! We both knew that.”

 

At some point, there were tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. But he hadn’t noticed.

 

“But he knew that I wouldn’t be able to live the same dream.” Hinata blinked, his heart becoming heavy as he spoke of the memory on that special night only two years ago. His emotions were overwhelming him, but he was in no position to just leave them on a cliffhanger like that. “So he told me he was going to reject the offers and become some--” he laughs “--some business man or something like that. I tried to convince him to take one of them, to do it for himself, to do it  _ for us _ , because it would be absolutely  _ stupid _ to turn down a once in a lifetime opportunity... I explained all of this to him, but then…”

 

The other two sat in anticipation, legitimately on the edge of their seats. Hinata’s face was flushed as he continued speaking, and he seemed to be the only person who didn’t realize the rest of the crew was quietly listening in.

 

“He said to me ‘ _ it’s meaningless to be on the court when the one that got me that far isn’t there with me _ ’."

 

He sucked in a shaky breath.

 

"So he declined every offer and he didn’t bring it up again... After all that, all he said was ‘ _ I’ll never love anything or anyone more than I love you, dumbass. You are my number one priority, and I’d still choose you over and over again _ ’.”

 

There was a beat of silence. Then, half the room burst out in tears.

 

Hinata jumped at the sudden reaction, now realizing that the others had been listening to his story. He wiped at his damp eyes with his sleeve, his face turning an impossibly deeper shade of red as he realized he literally poured his heart and soul into that story.

 

“Who would’ve thought… The volleyball idiot himself!” Tanaka commented in between sniffles, receiving a smack in the head from Ennoshita. 

 

“I knew he was the sentimental type! I just didn’t know it would take this long before he showed it!” Noya was in between laughing and crying -- he’s been feeling quite emotional recently, you can’t blame him -- as he leaned over to pat Tanaka’s leg in comfort.

 

“They grow up so fast…!” Daichi let out a fake sob, earning a shove from his mate, as the silver haired omega laughed.

 

“What a beautiful love story!” Yachi cried out, though completely unironically which made some of the members laugh.

 

Then Kageyama returned from the bathroom, and was immediately greeted by  _ screams _ .   
  


“Speak of the devil,” Tsukishima muttered, offering a tissue to his mate.

 

The raven-haired man looked like a deer caught in the headlights as multiple people were speaking to him -- more like _ yelling _ at him -- all at once. The man was absolutely flabbergasted by the sudden attention, unsure of what to do. What did he do to cause such a commotion!? He only went to the bathroom for christ’s sake!

 

Eventually, Noya and Suga shushed the group, as it was disturbing Nozomi during her nap, which gave Kageyama the opportunity to take a seat next to his mate without being pelted with questions and accusations along the way. He was about to question the red tint to his omega’s cheeks before Tanaka was ruffling his hair.

 

“I’m proud of you, my dear kouhai.” He exaggerated, as Kageyama smacked his hand away, smoothing down his hair before questioning the situation before him. Noya and Tanaka laughed in response.

 

“Nevermind that,” Suga urged. He couldn’t help but be moved by the story and wanted to hear it all the way through, though he wasn’t about to admit to that first part.  “Shouyou, finish the rest of your story!”

 

Hinata smiled as he cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with his mate at all costs as he simply concluded with, “That’s it, I guess. The rest is pretty self explanatory.”

 

“What was that about?” His mate whispered to him as everyone carried on with their separate conversations once again.

 

“Nothing.” Hinata smiled, as he ran through the memory once more. It had been a restless night on his part, thoughts filled with worries and the future, until his soft, albeit sleepy voice swept all his concerns away. When he had first heard those words, he was overcome with such emotions that he had memorized the lines by heart. He shook his head, snapping back to reality, as he willed the heat of his cheeks away as he finally worked up the courage to look up at his mate. “They just asked about you. About us.”

 

It was obvious Kageyama was still a little suspicious of the situation, but didn’t push it. Instead he relaxed his body, leaning back against the couch as he played with his mate’s soft hair. For a while, the couple just sat there observing their teammates interacting with one another, listening in to playful banter or conversations about one person’s life and the next. It had been so peaceful and comforting that Hinata hadn’t even realized it was finally time until Kageyama leaned in to whisper to him.

 

“Are you ready to tell them?”

 

Hinata tensed, his stomach suddenly doing somersaults as he remembered the whole reason why he was particularly nervous about their meet up today. They had a very important matter to discuss with the their close friends, but putting it that way wasn’t making it any better for Hinata. His alpha ran a reassuring hand over his shoulder, leaning in a bit closer to let his calming scent envelope him. Hinata allowed himself a second to recover before shooting a look of determination at his mate.

 

“Let’s just do it now, actually.” His voice was firm, but he knew as soon as he got everyone’s attention, he’d surely end up stuttering.

 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him, as if to ask him if he was sure, to which the omega nodded. The alpha then shrugged, trusting that his mate would be able to handle it before turning to the group and asking for their attention.

 

Suddenly all eyes were on them as the room quieted down. He placed a hand over his stomach, biting his lip.  _ Alright Shouyou, you got this, you practiced the whole way here, you know what to say, _ he attempted to reassure himself.  _ You told Tobi you’d be fine, because you will be fine, it’ll be easy, one and done, alright? _

 

“Okay, so… We have something we wanted to tell you. It’s kind of, really,  _ really _ important. And I figured now’s a good time to let you all know that-- I mean, don’t freak out, no one’s dying or anything, I mean, it’s sort of the opposite if you really think about it, which is kind of funny now that I think about it, because if there  _ was _ someone dying, I wouldn’t be bringing it up like this, but no one  _ is _ dying so I guess it doesn’t matter, but--”

 

“Shouyou,” his mate interjected, his expression reading “slow down” and “hurry up” at the same time.

 

He laughed in an attempt to lighten the embarrassment he felt. “I guess I’m sort of going off on a tangent right now, but that’s besides the point, because what I’m trying to say isn’t nearly as terrible as you think it is. In fact, it’ll probably be good news. Well depends on how you look at it I guess. B-but anyways, like I said, I’m--”

 

Kageyama sighed, rolling his eyes. He guessed there was about a 25% chance of this happening. And it was taking far much longer than he had anticipated. So instead, he beat his mate to it.

 

“He’s pregnant.”

 

“Y-yep, um, that’s what I was trying to get to. But, you see the funny part is that--”

 

“With twins.”

 

Hinata could feel himself sweating. He clasped his hands together in his lap, averting his eyes nervously.

 

“Yeah. Um. Twins.”

 

There was a beat of silence, before people started to understand.

 

And then there was an  _ uproar _ of congratulations.

 

Amongst the greetings, both Hinata and Kageyama managed to catch Narita and Kinoshita slipping Ennoshita some money. Ennoshita looked thoroughly pleased with the situation, secretly pocketing the money before all three returned to the conversation as if nothing had happened.

 

Hinata and Kageyama looked at one another, deciding not to question it before they erupted into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if the ending is a bit rushed or there are plot holes;; I wanted to post this soon before I forgot about it but I didn't know where to leave it off on without writing 10 more pages lol
> 
> still i hope u all enjoyed this fic as a whole!! comments are very much appreciated!! (still debating on the name of the dog tbh)


End file.
